the_marvel_omniverse_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Rhino
: "I once dreamed of a better life with her, and it was crushed like you will be soon!" : ―Aleksei Sytsevich Aleksei Sytsevich is a member of Gargan's Gang, Emissaries of Evil, and the Sinister Six going by the codename Rhino. Biography Early Life Aleksei and his wife (Oksana) lived in Russia and (due to his size and strength) Aleksei was recruited to the Russian Mob as an Enforcer, he joined mainly because (like most thugs) we're promised and fooled to have a dream of grandeur, and so he joined to support his wife and unborn child so they could have a better life then he did. One cold afternoon two months after his initial joining was a massive shootout, the loss the opposing gang led them to kill his wife and unborn child. Then out of depression and fear for his own life he fled Russia and became an Immigrant in the United States, more specifically, New York City. Gargan's Gang After Aleksei fled from Russia he was recruited by Scorpion and his group of individuals which would later be referred to as "Gargan's Gang." Each member had a name, and Scorpion gave Aleksei the nickname Rhino, due to his physique. The Jewel Heist The Group went onto rob small places like ATM Machines and high end apartments, but Scorpion had plans to perform a heist on several Roxxon trucks, trying to steal freshly acquired diamonds that were dug up to obtain oil. They easily takeover the group of trucks and begin to drive away until they are greeted by Spider-Man. Aleksei (wanting to fully prove himself) sacrifices himself so his partners can drive off with the jewels, he was a challenge for Spider-Man, but was apprehended. Scorpion had escaped with the jewels and planned to pay Aleksei his full amount knowing if he didn't he would die to his hands, but he never received it because he was trailed and sent to Ryker's Island. Oscorp Enforcer Released from Ryker's Island He was able to get a shorter sentence and once freed months later he was greeted by Oscorp Employees who (like his former Russian Mob) gave him false lies of grandeur in exchange for his corporation inside an enhancement project. The Enhancement Program Harry Osborn overviewed the project (having come up with it) and instructed Otto Octavius to build the Battlesuit Rhino would wear in combat, meanwhile Doctor Curt Connors was assigned with genetics work and he was able to enhance Aleksei's strength making him nearly superhuman. He was then given and bonded with the Battlesuit and began sabotaging and stealing from Oscorp’s competition by causing structural damage to their buildings which would cost thousands. But after a failed operation which left two guards dead (Aleksei freaked out and crushed them), Peter overheard this from the news and tracked him down to his next target where he defeats him, Oscorp removes all ties to Rhino completely abandoning him, Aleksei loses all faith now because he thought of his colleagues as family. Sinister Six Revenge Plan A Month after this, Otto Octavius used his mercenary (Chameleon) to exchange his messasges to Aleksei while in the Raft, after he read his first letter Aleksei agreed to join so he can get revenge on Harry Osborn who betrayed him and caused him to be mutated. Which Doctor Octopus promises him to remove his armour and to give him a fortune – in exchange for dismantling Oscorp once he's been freed from the Raft. Escaping the Raft Shocker (having owed Otto this) freed prisoners at Ryker's Prison so Otto and the Sinister Six members could breakout the other members from the Raft, Once the prisoners are largely subdued, Spider-Man begins his pursuit of Electro outside. This is briefly interrupted by Quentin Beck (Mysterio) but is quickly defeated leaving Spider-Man to chase Electro out onto the roof, where he is then surrounded by Mysterio, Rhino, Lizard, Chameleon, and Sandman. The Sinister Six vs the Spider-Man The fight is fierce, but they gain the upper hand. As Spider-Man crawls to the edge of the building, none other than Otto Octavius arrives, having taken on the mantle of Doctor Octopus. He warns Spider-Man not to interfere before throwing him to the side and briefly passes out. As he awakes to see Spot (the final member) help the criminals escape, he rushes towards them but Otto sacrifices Quentin Beck and (after escaping) kills him using an explosive he hid in his helmet. This incident led Sandman to quit leaving the team. Apprehended Present Day Category:Human Category:Mutates Category:Oscorp Category:Experimented on by Oscorp Category:Mercenaries Category:Emissaries of Evil Category:Sinister Six Category:Gargan's Gang Category:Villains Category:Characters